dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Yellow
|FirstApp=Manga: "The Karin Sanctuary" Anime: "The Land of Korin" |Race=Animal Type Earthling[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz04.php?m=02&id=race#link Daizenshuu 4, 1995] (Tiger) |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= Age 750 |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= Commander Red (boss) General Copper (superior officer) }} Captain Yellow (イエロー大佐) is an anthropomorphic tiger and a Red Ribbon Army operative that goes around trying to find the Dragon Balls for General Copper. After he terrorizes a village in the land of Korin with a group of his troops, Goku punches him out of his plane while in midair, killing him. Appearance and personality In the anime, Captain Yellow has an Australian accent. Yellow becomes flustered when talking to superiors, to the point where it is almost as if he actually fears them. Unlike most of the officers, he also has a sense of humor, but feels himself superior to the likes of Bora, a native from the land of Korin. Strangely, despite having a short temper, Captain Yellow is also persistent in getting people to cooperate with him, and he actually seems to care about his troops, which is something rarely exhibited by the Red Ribbon Army officials. Biography After attempting to locate a Dragon Ball, Captain Yellow is seen with his soldiers interrogating Bora, a native of the land of Korin, asking for his Dragon Ball. When Bora refuses, Captain Yellow and his men fire on Bora, but the bullets have no effect. Bora kills Yellow's men, and Yellow retreats before Bora attacks him. Yellow then tries to use Upa as a hostage by yanking the youngster off the ground using his helicopter. He tries to bargain with Bora to give him the Dragon Ball if he wants to see his son again. During this attempted exchange, Goku arrives while Yellow is still in midair and delivers a devastating blow to the devious captain, sending him flying out of his helicopter and to his painful demise. Goku then proceeds to rescue Upa and return him to his father. Captain Yellow later appears shortly in the Super 17 Saga after escaping from Hell, only to be easily killed again by Pan. He makes another short appearance later on, standing in line behind Pui Pui in front of King Yemma's desk waiting to be sent back to Hell. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Gōri *Blue Water Dub: Ben Jeffery *FUNimation Dub: Phil Parsons *Latin American Dub: Armando Réndiz Trivia *Being a tiger that flies a plane, Captain Yellow is a parody of General Claire L. Chennault's Flying Tigers, a group of American mercenary fighter pilots that helped the Chinese Nationalist Army fend off the Japanese invaders during WWII. Gallery YellowTaisa.jpg|Captain Yellow with one of his henchmen YellowScared.Ep.058.png|Captain Yellow scared CYellow.png|Captain Yellow is ordered to obtain the Dragon Ball at all costs Yellow.Ep.058.png|Yellow in his helicopter CaptainYellow.Ep.59.DB.png|Captain Yellow kidnaps Upa YellowandGoku.Ep.59.DB.png|Captain Yellow seeing Goku flying on a cloud RR6.png|Captain Yellow in his helicopter as seen in a flashback CaptainYellowPaper.png|Captain Yellow's profile on King Yemma's desk References Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Gun Users Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains